Viperids
by thanatophilia
Summary: True vipers and pit vipers, including rattlesnakes.


It was a shared idea, Hiruma's as well as Agon's. However, as usual, while Hiruma was debating the merits of acting upon the impulse, Agon came charging through the gates, libido fully loaded.

"What do you think?" Agon murmured, biting at the other's throat, canines like fangs.

"You know where my hotel is," Hiruma replied after a moment, baring his teeth in a half smile. "Come visit me on Sunday."

He pulled Agon up by his hair, still smiling, and then rolled his hips.

**ﮚ**

He'd been taking calls from Agon all morning, each more disgusting and disturbing than the last, but Hiruma only smiled as he listened to the running back hiss and slaver over his fantasies.

Hiruma had cut him off at the last one, more because he had things to do than that he was repulsed.

"It's a wonder women fuck you at all with that attitude."

He'd heard Agon's laughter, twin-throated and rasping like a hydra. "They fuck me because they want to fuck a sports player with a big cock. Which I am more than happy to supply."

Hiruma had hung up then and set down to do some business.

Musashi had appeared at some point as he was wont to do. However, familiar with his companion's habits, he'd only gotten a drink from the fridge and settled down to watch the news.

After a while, Hiruma wandered to the shower without a word.

It only took a few seconds for the knock to come at his front door and for Gen to come quietly into the bathroom. He poked his head in the shower curtain, looked at Hiruma dryly and said,

"Agon is here. I let him in; I figured you were expecting him."

The smile that spread across Hiruma's face confirmed his suspicions and his warning bells began to ring as that demon of a boy came to kiss him, cradling his face in has hands and urging him to come into the shower.

Musashi drew back hesitantly. The water was hot. Demon-child that he was, hellfire was more Hiruma's temperature than anything else.

"My clothes will get wet," he protested.

The other was not impressed and flippantly suggested he remove them. Well versed in taking orders, the indomitable Gen Takekura complied.

In the interim, Hiruma returned to washing his hair and soaping down his body.

"What do you think of Agon?" he asked without any leading inflection.

Musashi frowned. He leaned contemplatively against the siding of the shower, flecks of water splashing his newly bared skin.

"Trash," he decided. It was as much the company opinion as his own.

"Well, yes," Hiruma acknowledged, the muscles in his shoulders moving enticingly as he rinsed his hair, scrubbing with his fingers. "But could you take him in a fight?"

Great warrior that he was named for, Musashi considered this carefully.

"Probably, will I have to?"

Hiruma laughed.

"Only in a metaphorical sense," he answered and then glanced back at Musashi with a sharp expression of delight. "Agon and I are too alike to ever really need to resort to that."

"I don't consider you two alike."

"You are definitely going to fuck him." Youichi replied non-sequitur and nonchalant. "The only question left is whether Agon gets me or not."

This gave Musashi pause. "Oh?" he asked incredulously. "What's your reasoning?"

"Agon is curious about you and wants to play a measuring game that I would rather you win, which is painless enough." Hiruma turned around and drew close, their chests almost touching. "However, whether I let him stick it to me or I stick with you will determine something else. There's the chance that he may not even let you fuck him if I don't give it up and it isn't an option for him to have you. I suppose the first question should be how you feel about me fucking Agon."

His voice made this seem almost an afterthought.

"I know…" Gen began, without having really thought about it. Sex was a powerful tool in Hiruma's arsenal, while not androgynous; he held appeal to both sexes. He knew how to work that appeal and perhaps that hypnotic snake-like slinking of his did smack of similarity to Agon. "I know a thing or two about intrigue."

Hiruma smiled, wide and pleased, and continued on easily. "If I let him fuck me, I show him that it's still all fun and games and we can still make a partnership. But… if I fuck you, his sexual pride will be injured. He'll see that you're preferable. I may lose that resource. It all comes down to what message I want him to take home with him…"

Hiruma returned to washing, though it was obvious he was deep in thought. Musashi also processed this information. Hiruma would make the decision with or without his input but Musashi did have a say. He could refuse.

"I think…" he murmured, pressing to the other's back, one arm hugged across his chest, the other laid across his hip, fingertips just brushing the dark hair between Hiruma's legs. His mouth was buried in the dyed blond hair behind his ear."I think you never did ask me if I would participate in this."

Youichi went still with realization, but then he leaned back into the other's touch, supplicant. He did not need to assuage or woo Gen Takekura. He was the kind of man who did not need it to remain loyal, but he would not be taken for granted.

"I guess it's decided then," Hiruma hummed, Musashi could not see his face. "Now we're just waiting for that idiot Agon to take the hint and join us. Then we can move to the bed."

**ﮚ**

Agon fucked with less grace than Hiruma. He liked to hurt and throw his strength around. Musashi saw, in detached observation, how Hiruma moved beneath him, on his back and laughing. Hiruma rarely let anyone put him on his back and perhaps more than Agon, Musashi had to fight himself.

Though Agon _was_ a struggle. He had no desire to be dominated, but that was why he was here, to gauge whether Musashi really was better than him or not.

Gen had no compunction to be gentle with this beast, and so, perhaps his performance impressed. He himself was left dissatisfied, watching each blossoming bite and bruise on Hiruma's skin with sickness and fury.

Agon kissed him at the door. Snaking his tongue deep down Musashi's throat before he left them, leaving whispers of sexual atrocities in his wake.

Hiruma lay sprawled on the bed, had not even risen to see the basilisk out. He had trusted Musashi for that and he looked up when his companion returned.

"We should go out," he said. He lured Musashi back to the bathroom with him like a siren, where he cleaned himself with a cloth and his warrior with his own forked tongue.

Musashi re-donned his work clothes, while Hiruma slipped into black.

As they left the hotel room, Gen noticed the dark bruise on Hiruma's throat. He pulled his demon aside and pressed his own mouth there for a moment.

And then they descended into the city.

* * *

**Standard Disclaimers.  
**


End file.
